


What kind of day is it?

by Amogirl13



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total DramaRama (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No ships (they're like 4 years old you creeps), POV Alternating, Sad with happy ending, making friends!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amogirl13/pseuds/Amogirl13
Summary: September 25, 1995.This is the day that Chef has been awating all September. Today he finally gets the last student registered at Total DramaRama Daycare. Only problem is that its a rainy day. And Noah's late to school. And the new student refuses to even give Chef a name. Okay all he has to do is last 8 hours until pick up. No problem for a marine, right? Right?!Older version on FF.net called "How they met the first time"
Relationships: Cody Anderson & Chef Hatchet (Total Drama), Noah (Total Drama) & Chef Hatchet (Total Drama), Noah (Total Drama) & Cody Anderson
Kudos: 22





	What kind of day is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy whatever this is!

**New kid's POV**

Today is Bad. It is a dark and stormy morning in late September 1995 and I really don’t want to go to school today. My older brothers and sisters have already eaten all the good cereal before I got to eat so I have to eat boring cornflakes. I am late to leave for school because Mommy had to help my gross big sister, Chelsea, get gum out of her hair (She had to cut it out. Ha!) and forgot to come get about me before leaving for work. It only took her 10 minutes to realize what had happened, but it has me in a grumpy mood. Then I forgot my lunchbox at the table so there won’t be any snacks today unless I beg Chef. It is going to be the bad-est day ever!

“Mommy, do I have to go today? It’s already been the worst day ever to exist!” I plead. I even use my puppy doggy eyes to try and convince Mommy that this day is cursed. She must know how bad it is, she’s late to her busy secretary job at the office and her boss hates late people.

Lightning flashes, thunderclaps and the rain is falling down really hard. Mommy isn’t even looking at me, so my puppy doggy eyes don’t work. 

“No, Noah, you cannot stay home today. You know Mommy, Baba and Dodi are busy on Mondays, so you need to go to school. It’s the same thing every week. Why don’t you want to go, Sweetheart?” Mommy looks at me through the look-back mirror. I look out the window because, well, I’m a little angry at not getting my way on this Bad Monday. 

“This is a Bad Monday, with Big letters! I can’t go to school on a Bad Monday. It’s like… like… super bad!” I explain for the millionth time. I’ve told Mommy before about the Bad Days with big letters, like the day my bestest buddy in the whole world, Owen, brought his Uber Ball to school. The whole school collapsed, Chef couldn’t find one thing I’m good at doing and we didn’t get pizza for lunch! Baba didn’t believe me when he came to pick me up because Chef is such a good builder and he fixed the school. 

“Noah, baby, today is going to be fine,” Mommy promises with her “I-am-busy-and-all-things-can-wait-until-later” voice. It must be a Bad Monday for her too. “But I’ll tell Chef to let you have some quiet time today, okay?”

I nod in agreement, but I’m not happy. This is just the bad-est day ever.

* * *

**New kid's POV**

This is the scariest day ever! Mother and Father are taking me away from home to go to “school”. I don’t know what we do at this place. Do they torture us? Probe us? Infect us with Cooties?! Mother just told me that I was going to this “school” today, put me in the car (without Jerry!), handed me a blue metal lunch box, and started driving away from home. When I don’t know what to do, so crying is always my go to option. I start sobbing my lungs out; maybe if I’m loud enough Mother will bring me home.

“Cuidightheach, stop that infernal noise. You are going to go to this school without a fuss or your nightlight will be confiscated.” Mother states as she pulls off the highway. It looks like we’re in the city.

The city is scary; thugs and bullies and monsters live in the allies, that’s what Father said. Why are we going to the scariest of places?! I cuddle closer to the lunch box for safety. It must be protection, why else would Mother give this to me?

“We’re here, Cuidightheach. Out of the car, Mother has places she needs to be.”

“But Mother, can you …” I push myself out of the car and right into a puddle. Now my shoes are wet, gross! I try to shake the water off my shoes, but I lose balance. Now I’m out of the car, in the rain, sitting in a puddle. I start to cry again. This is a very scary day.

* * *

**Chef's POV**

This is not my day. The kids go insane on rainy days because I always run out of things to do with the kids. Then there’s the new kid that is supposed to join us today. Perfect, like I don’t have enough to do today. I step into the playroom and get hit by green giggle dough. 

“Okay, everyone to the carpet. NOW!” 

I watch and count heads as they race to the blue circular carpet. It appears Bridgette, Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Harold, Beth, Duncan, Courtney and Jude are here today. I wonder where Noah could be, he is usually among the first here on Mondays. Oh no, please don’t be a Fuss Day. I can’t have a Fuss Day when there’s going to be a new kid! Maybe he’s sick, yeah that’s it. No Noah today.

“Alright class, we are going to have a new student joining our class and he’ll be here any minute,” I state as patiently and calmly as possible, “So I want you to be on your BEST behavior. Got it?”

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Owen immediately questions.

“It’s obviously a boy, Chef said HE would be here soon,” Gwen retorts.

“It wasn’t obvious.”

“Was too!”

“Was not!”

A war breaks out over the new kid, and it isn’t even 9:30 am. Lord give me strength. There’s a knock on the front door that is barely audible over the rain and the kids. Only reason I hear it, is because I’m now looking for any excuse to escape the battlefield of a classroom.

“Chef has to get the door kids, so behave.”

I ran to the green door that separates my office from the playroom. The noise is dimmed, and the knocking is becoming more insistent. I proceed to open the school’s door and there stands a woman. An impeccably dressed, phone obsessed, white woman that doesn’t even glance at me before tossing what she’s holding in her non-phone hand at my feet and walking off in a huff of complaints about “service”. I look down to see a small, wet child with chattering teeth and hands clamped around a blue lunchbox. Looking back up, out the door, I see a nice car drive away in a cloud of water. I pull the kid in the building with a sigh.

He’s a tiny thing. His shirts, pants and shoes being thoroughly soaked only made him seem smaller by swamping his frame. Brown hair parted down the middle sticking to his round face and neck, covering his eyes. He’s shaking like a leaf in the wind.

“You must be our new student. What’s your name kid?”

He just stands there. No voluntary movement other than shivers, and no sounds. Great. Just great. I tug the kid into my office and start preparing to change him into the spare clothes I keep in my office. As soon as I pry his hands off the lunchbox, there’s another knock at the door.

“Why is everyone showing up late and knocking? I should ban late students for disturbing my piece,” I mutter as I start to stand. I quickly bend back down and address the kid, “Kid, there are some clothes on the ground for you. If you start undressing, I’ll be back in a moment to help.”

I fully stand and mostly close my office door. I answer the door, for the second time, to almost immediately shut it. There, standing in a tiny red vest and green shorts, was my worst nightmare: Fussy Noah™. This is so not my day.

* * *

**Noah's POV**

Mommy and I are standing at the door to school, waiting for Chef to answer. Mommy’s umbrella has a very pretty reflection in puddle. Its purple and blue and pink and -

“Noah, Baby, I need you to be good today, got it?” Mommy’s bent down to be close to my size, I am still not looking at her eyes as I still want to be angry. Mommy sighs, and starts brushing her fingers through my hair, “I promise, tonight, Me and Baba - we’ll have some Noah Time. I know that we have been busy, but it will get better soon. Just hold on until tonight, okay Noah?”

My want to be angry is not as strong as my want to play with Mommy and Baba. I guess I can be nicer, for now. 

“Yes, Mommy.” 

She smiles and with one last run of her hand through my hair, she stands up. She grabs my hand as the door opens, and there stands Chef in his tallness. He’s really weird, and I often question his desire to be an educator with how many breaks he takes away from us. He’s my ticket for quiet time though, so I have to play nice. 

“Oh Mrs. Choudhary, how lovely to see you and Noah,” He says creepily, almost like he doesn’t want to say it, “Why don’t you go in and join everyone else inside?”

An involuntary whine bubbles out of my throat and Mommy gives me a stern look. She looks back to Chef and holds my hand tighter. Chef looks… not sad or mad but something like that. He looks like Mommy did when she came home after forgetting me today. I wonder why.

“I’m sorry to ask this but can Noah have a quiet day, he’s had a rather… unfortunate morning,” Mommy asks, with her puppy doggy eyes. I learned from the best.

“Well, we have a new student today -” Chef starts to say before Mommy interrupts him.

“All the more reason that him having quiet time in your office is better for everyone,” She stares at Chef until he sighs and opens the door wider, “Go on, Noah. Mommy’s just going to talk to Chef for another minute.”

I walk past the adults after hugging Mommy’s leg and into Chef’s office. His office isn’t anything very special. There’s a safe closet where he keeps toys from home, a desk with a computer and landline, papers of boring adult stuff are everywhere, and a small “kid’s corner” directly under the window into the lobby. Or that’s usually what’s in the office. This time, though, there’s another kid. I guess this is the new student.

There’s a kid in the room now. Instead of the man coming back, a kid came in. He is a lot drier than I am and he is a little bigger than me. He’s looking at me now. What should I do? What should I do? Is he like the kids of my parents’ friends have? Why is he coming closer? Oh, what does he -

“You should change.”

* * *

**New kid's POV**

What? I blink a few times before taking a closer look at the boy. He’s tan with and odd nose, dark brown hair in a shaggy style, he’s wearing three shirts and shorts. He doesn’t look very scary or like the kids I’ve met at Mother and Father’s parties. I guess it would be okay to talk to him. Better him than the scary man. He looks a little like Nanny Susana.

“W-w-w-what-t-t?” I stutter out. The boy rolls his eyes, that’s mean, and picks up the clothes on the ground that the man had pulled out. He held them out to me.

“These clothes are warm and dry, you should put them on instead of freezing in your wet clothing,” the boy says without sounding angry or sad or happy. It is really weird to see someone little talk like an adult. Though adults are always right, or at least that’s what Father says, so he must also be right.

I take the clothes from him carefully. Once I have them, he turns around so he’s no longer looking at me. I try pulling my shirts over my head, but I get stuck. I can’t pull it up or down or to the sides, so I start to cry again. It’s an emotional day. I can’t see but suddenly my shirts are moving again. Once they’re over my head, I can see the boy holding the shirts. He pushes the new shirt over my head. He then helps me with my pants and socks. All I do is sit and suck my thumb.

“I guess you’re a sheltered kid or something. That’s fine, just remember that you have to be able to do some things yourself,” the boy mutters as he sits on the bean bag in the office.

I crawl toward him and sit in the bean bag with him. He’s so warm and cozy and it’s so nice and quiet here. I like this, if school’s always like this, then I think I can like school. I begin to doze in this happy place.

“So new kid, have a name?” The boy asks, nose deep in a picture book.

“Cuidightheach.”

“What did you just say? Was that meant to be an insult?”

Oh no! How do I fix this? How do I fix this! If I don’t fix this, he’ll leave me alone with the scary Tv man and I’ll never make a friend and I’ll die all alone with my annoying little brother! Ok, deeeep breath. Maybe this boy didn’t hear me right. Father’s Boss had a lot of trouble learning my name back when she started coming to the house for lunch play dates. I just need to repeat myself, loudly.

“No, it's my name. K-i-d-ee-h-a-kh!”

The boy scrunches up his nose, it looks funny. I let out a tiny giggle. He puts his book down and looks at me with squinty eyes. That makes me a little nervous.

“Write it.”

The boy gets up from the bean bag and I fall over. I push myself up from the chair that is trying to eat me. The chair is winning until the boy comes back and sits back in the bean bag. I fall into his lap by accident from all my squirming in attempt of survival. I sit back up all proper like Mother always says to do when with “company”.

He hands me a blue crayon and white piece of paper. I try my best to write my name like Nanny Susana taught me before Mother fired her for stealing the silver forks. The boy looks really hard at the paper, wrinkles all along his big forehead.

“No way anyone will be able to say that,” He says, and I deflate. There goes my chance at maybe having a friend. “We need a shorter name for you.”

A shorter name? “Like what?”

“How about Cody? It sorts of sounds like your name and everyone else will be able to say it and Chef can spell it.”

Everyone? Does a shorter name mean I’ll make friends? If that’s how it works, I’ll be ‘Cody’ forever. “I like it. What’s your name?”

“I’m Noah.”

We smile at each other. Noah goes back to reading his picture book and I cuddle in closer to his warmth. I listen to the ticking of the clock for a little while before I feel Noah’s head fall on my shoulder. I look to see that he’s fallen asleep. I wrap my arms around his head like he’s Jerry and I feel my eyes growing heavy. I fall asleep warm and happy.

* * *

**Chef's POV**

I hate this day. After Mrs. Choudhary finally leaves, the kids crack the window on the door. Then as soon as I enter the playroom, there is no escape. It had turned from a disagreement about the new kid’s gender to full blown chaos. I found Duncan at the center of it all, as per expectations. After putting him in timeout, and getting the other kids to watch a movie, I go to deal with the Noah-New kid disaster. 

Fussy Noah™ is known for having tantrums worse than my breakdowns without Rainbow Juice™. They are destructive, time consuming and terrifying. But I need to face my fears because of that New kid. He shouldn’t be left to face the wrath of Fussy Noah™ alone. I open my office, close my eyes, and prepare for the tantrum my decision would cause.

“Ok Noah, time to go join everyone.” 

Nothing happens. I pry my eyes open a crack. I see a pile of wet clothes on the floor and two tiny bodies in a beanbag. Noah’s being koala cuddled by New kid. I guess Noah gets a pass today for being so quiet and helpful with New kid. I’ll have to find out that kid’s name from Noah later, after their nap time. I turn out the lights and go out to join the movie watchers. It could have been a worse day, I guess. Only 6 more hours to go, I hope i can make it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this fandom on my mind right now and it won't leave! This was my attempt to rid it from my conscious. It didn't really work. 
> 
> Leave a comment if I should continue this. 
> 
> Hope you're having a good day (or night)!


End file.
